War of Immortality
by ImtheElfsfriend
Summary: Angelus encounters an army of elves, and their leader Legolas on the streets of Los Angeles
1. the start of the end

War of Immortality- The Start of the Battles  
Dusk came over the city, the moon's reflection shown in the puddles flooding the ground. It had been raining for far too long, and the sun hadn't shone its orange rays for five days. Spirits were down all over Los Angeles, and slowly, but as sure as the sun would one-day shine again, people died.   
  
Life is a cycle, continues and unfair. To control population people die. But sometimes, people don't die of natural death, sometimes their lives are stolen, and sometimes those stolen lives are used for terrible things beyond comprehension.   
  
That's why this case was bothering the living that knew about the things going bump in the night. They could tell that something in town was taking lives for a bigger purpose. The obituaries took up twice as many pages. But to some this was a holiday, a grand celebration.   
  
Angelus sat in a bar, smiling at the madness on the news, on the streets and the fear in all of the peoples eyes when you looked in to them. Of course, Angelus already knew what the creature, or creatures were, and he knew the bigger picture. He liked it a lot. The plan was simple, a few demons wanted to transport some creatures that roamed another demonsion to reak havok on the city. It was a plan that had done before yet this time Angelus was back and there was no Angel to stop the plan.   
  
The plan could succeed. That was what intriged Angelus to join the faceless demons. They were going to begin gathering the needed sacrifies in order to open the porthole to the dimension Fathamen.   
  
  
Angelus downed his glass of blood and left with a full stomach, but not a yet filled with enough destruction to go home. So yes, he would go to the demons layer and get the show on the road. He had briefly reconsidered it, but then with no further obligations, killed a woman, brought her in, and proved his worthiness to the group.   
  
"Um, Angelus," the pitiful scaly demon called, tapping Angelus on his shoulder, "Can you read this print, I don't know what language it is in. We need it to open the, um, the present."   
  
"Of course I can read it, I can do anything," He conceitedly replied grabbing the book from the demons hands, "It clearly says," he pauses because he has no clue.   
  
He thinks quickly, not wanting to admit the demon that he could not read it after bragging himself up, "It says green pastures calling upon the death, obviously." He snickered matter-a-factly.   
"Really, I thought it would be longer then that. O'well that will do I guess." The demon tried to manage a smile on his scaly, gill covered face, but didn't succeed very well. He walked over next the huddle of other various demons and repeated what Angelus had said. They all smiled not to question Angelus for he would surely rip their throats out.   
  
"Sacrifies, we need to bring them in please!" Yelled a yellow duck like demon. In, lead by a ScaleProth Demon marched in four men in poncho type outfits. They were directed to kneel on the ground before what looked like an urn with a purple dust in it.   
  
"Green pastures calling upon the death, here us now. We are here to guide you in the world in which we will lend to you in the fullest. Allowing you to reek the havoc you love most in a populated land of a New World. Green pastures calling upon the death come in. We give you our gift of life, for we know they alone are not worthy. Much more awaits you. Green with life, and green upon death come forth," Angelus who had been in the room north looked in, very curious to what his fib had in store for them. "Come forth now,"   
  
The demon finished, yet nothing appeared to happen but I slight glow in a ring like form,   
  
"Please?" The demon now begged.   
  
"Maybe that is what is supposed to happen." One demon said defending his honor.  
  
"Maybe we are supposed to go in and get it." Angelus said pushing a demon into the ring. Half of the demon disappeared in to the ring just to be finished falling in by a push of Angelus. "Come on scoots, go in, go in!"   
  
Angelus teased. He knew that the demons, if they were to stay, would turn on him for his translation of the text.   
  
Now he didn't want that to happen, so he tossed them all in, unaware of what dimension of shift in time he had open.   
"In, in, in, in, in we all go." He said as if a song.   
  
Then he started to hum a few bars to his new jaunty tune. 


	2. The Sighting

There was a slight chill in the air, making Wednesday pull her coat on a little closer, saving what body heat she had. She moved to Los Angeles for the weather, and the beach. She didn't expect to have to wear her winter coat but the city was in a cold spell. She was walking to work from her small apartment that was to expensive for her to have. She had picked up a night shift at a bar as well as her day job at a florist shop.   
  
She didn't like walking alone at night on the streets, but soon she figured, without the job she'd be sleeping alone homeless on these same streets. Her family never supported her moving away from Ohio in the first place, so she knew they wouldn't help her out with her debt. Oh well, she would work day and night for as long as it took.   
  
She would soon get used to it, or that was what she told herself, but the truth was she might not get used to it, because she didn't have that much time left.   
  
Out from behind a corner jumped a fairly attractive dark haired man. "  
  
Oh I am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Angeles said with a half smile. She found it charming, but it was just evil. He had used that same line on tons of innocent victims.   
  
"Oh," She looked into his deep brown eyes that went on forever, "Its fine, just nice to know it isn't a mugger or something." She giggled but then came to the realization that he could be a mugger, just a really cute on with nice clothes and hair.   
  
"Me too, it can be scary walking these streets alone." He replied sweetly, well pretended sweetly. "I could walk you wherever you are going? If you would want to?" He flirted.  
  
"I'd really love that."  
  
"It would be my pleasure to walk you anywhere, but first I have to get my bag, it is right back here." He said while walking into the alley, luring her into his trap.   
She stepped in, unexpectedly and innocently. "Bag? What are you homeless?" She joked. He smiled at her, but with the horrible sensation of fangs and wrinkles. She became frightened and ran still looking at him.   
"Your going to have to run faster then that." Angelus giggled.   
  
But before she even had a chance he grabbed her arm and bite down on her warm neck, taking her life slowly enjoying its taste and smell and feeling its warmth travel down his cold dead body. Before he could arrive in complete nirvana something happened. An arrow his arm, he looked at it, studied it briefly, and commented on it, "What the hell?"  
  
  
He looked all around him, but not up, because what was the purpose of looking up? He didn't know of anyone with arrows. Only something rang a bell inside, being shot by an arrow from someone on a building. Angel shot by Faith. It made sense to shoot from an inclined elevated area. He looked up at the night sky and at the rooftops around him. He didn't see anything so he turned back to his victim and went to feed a little more. Then another arrow hit his leg this time.   
  
"Okay now I am angry!" He called out. "Show yourself. Be a man!"   
  
"I am not a mere man!" The unknown intruder said, but sounded, as it was the wind or a whisper.  
  
"Be neither. Men suck. Well no actually I suck but you get my idea don't you."  
  
"Men can be strong."  
  
Angelus followed the sound of the unknown's voice, from corner to corner of the ally. "Okay who are you?"  
  
"You don't know what I am? You brought us here!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, that little translating mistake has gotten me in a whirl of trouble. Whooptie doo! Been there, done that! But really who are ya?"  
  
"Aerandir Anwamanë, I am an elf." Aerandir said showing himself.   
  
He had pale skin, blonde hair, light piercing eyes even in the dark. And, of course, he had pointed ears showing to be none other then what he said. Angelus smiled, and shrugged with happiness.   
  
"Never killed an elf before. Never even fought one. Okay, you'll be a tally on my nice little scale. Then in a bar I will have a great story "heard bout elves?" "Heard." "Killed one." "Nah wow."   
  
"You will not kill me." The elf outstretched his bow, an arrow pointed at Angelus neck. Angelus snickered yet again.   
"Hey son, where ya pointy that thing? That just wont do the job!" Angelus felt a cruel superiority to the elf.  
  
The elf looked confused and disgruntled.   
  
"You would be surprised at how many creatures a wound to the neck can send to their vicious fate." Aerandir beckoned, pulling the bow on his string back farther.   
  
"You don't get what I am do you?" Angelus continued, "See elf boy, I am dead in the inside, I feed on blood, I am naughty!" He finished expecting the elf to move back in realization and horror. But Aerandir had no idea.   
  
"Hello! I am a vampire. Eternal nightcap!"   
  
"Vampire? I do not know what that is but I assure that you will pay for that women's death. Prince Legolas instructed me to get rid of all the bad creatures, weed them out, eliminate them, and make is safe for helpless mortals!" The elf prepared his fire.  
  
"Shooting my there will not kill me! You dumb, stupid, dense elf boy!"  
The shot the arrow, straight aim as is blazed through the air, with a wisp. Right before it pierced Angelus's neck, Angeles caught its middle in his hand.   
  
"Gee, man, I mean elf." Angelus giggled. Then he took the arrow and through it back at the elf, hitting him in his right side. Aerandir pulled the arrow out, dropped it.   
  
He winced in pain, falling over next the body of Angelus victim. Blood stained his hands as he desperately tried to stop the bleeding.   
  
"Vampire! Do the research. Okay bye bye." 


	3. Elves in Wonderland

Two hours earlier in Mirkwood, Middle Earth  
There was a presence of some kind lurking in Legolas's mind. He had been revaluating his entire existence. He didn't understand what he wanted and he didn't like the pressure he was under. His father's eyes where always upon him making sure his was prince like. He didn't want it anymore. I mean sure being royalty had its advantages, money, cool weapons, and vacations to Mordor and to visit his cousins, tons of elf girls were in love with him.   
  
Yet, none of them loved him. They loved his money, fame or his looks. Possible some liked a combination. He sat in the garden room, with high arches, yet no actually ceiling. He looked up at the sun, and then down at his long slender hands. He couldn't grasp the sky, never would he touch the stars. What was his purpose these days? His life had no purpose at all anymore. He was nothing to himself or his father.  
"Prince Legolas! We've found some creatures roaming the forest. We've contained them for you sir." Elrond Calafalas said with his deep voice that shook the room. He lead in behind him six demons tied with rope on the arms and ankles. Huor and Oronar followed Elrond and the demons with arrows ready to fire in case they tried anything.   
  
"They are demons." Legolas said walking towards them. "I've read, in the more modern text about them," He smiled half heartedly, and some of his troubles eased, "Aren't they as fascinating as anything ever seen." His eyes blazed with newfound excitement, "As amazing as the sun setting and rising, as the plants and animals."   
  
"Thanks sir." One demon said. "They talk?" Huor questioned. "Of course they do, they are not no mere illiteracy. They are demons. They can tell us how they arrived here." Legolas said not to be questioned by anyone.   
  
*The Questioning*  
Legolas sat in his throne like chair that was part of a huge tree extending to high to see. In front of him was the most intelligent demon, and the most honest, as far as his elves could tell.  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"This guy, Angelus, he told us this line to a porthole opening spell. He must have lied or something because it was supposed to open up the porthole to Fathamen."  
  
"Why would you want to go to Fathamen?"  
  
"We wanted to release these dragon like demons in LA. It would be funny to see the people scream."  
  
"Have you killed humans before?"  
  
"Plenty…I need them to eat…I am quite hungry…have humans?"  
  
"No! You disgust me. You have not a single drop of righteousness in your filthy carcass."  
  
"I am evil. But not as evil as Angelus… he has killed tons more humans then me….and he is ya know evil and stuff!"  
  
"Where can I find him? Where can I kill him?" Legolas sneered fiercely.   
  
* * * * *   
It was night in Los Angelus still and the air stood still, and was warming up slightly, or maybe it was just a climate change for the twelve elves standing in their cloaks of green velvet. "This place, it is different." An elf said trying to get back into the porthole.   
  
"No, we will not go in to the porthole, however, we will leave it open and Elrond will watch the gate. No one shall enter, and no one shall leave. If any of you, you whom are my best fighters back out, it is off of Mirkwood's finest. You will no longer remain in my presence, Understand." Legolas was strong, and they listened to him. He was the best archer ever known to them. They feared him, trusted him, honored him, and above all admired him. He would always have victory.  
  
The elves prepared for battle. Reading for war. The game plan was simple. Kill demons, kill Angelus, and bring down evil. "Legolas, why is this our concern. We have nothing to do here, or with these humans!" Elrond spoke out.   
  
"It should be done, these people need to experience safety, they are not immortal. They deserve something!" But really Legolas didn't want to go home. He wanted to prove himself to his father, and he wanted to relieve stress while killing the bad.   
  
"Every one pair up! I will go alone. We will meet here at daybreak. I do not want any one dead. Fire from afar. No combat, no bloodshed. Kill them and go on your way."   
  
* * * * * * 


	4. Lion forms the army

This chapters length is meant not only for dramatic effect but because the next event in the story is huge and i didnt want to split that up! It should arrive soon. Keep Reading and review please.  
  
The sun is coming and Angelus was healed completely from the arrow in his arm earlier by the elf. He wasn't concerned that the elves where there, he didn't find them a great threat to his mighty powers and ability. He had taken down much worse, well Angel had, but Angel, he was a loser to Angelus.   
  
"Angel?" A voice said behind Angelus. It was Connor. Angelus became aware that he had gone to the hotel instead of his new layer. He also had forgotten that none of his so called friends new he was soulless.   
  
"Hey Connor! What's going on!"  
  
"Not much I just took a round, killed seven vampires tonight."  
  
"Great…" Angelus was pissed; he might need them, if there were too many elves. But suddenly a better idea came to his mind. Connors had all this strength, and add that with vampire— "So come here, I killed this demon and on it was this like charm…." Angelus lured.   
  
Connor followed he, Angelus picked up the tranquilizer gun. "That was the charm."  
  
"No, this is a gun to make you sleepy." Angelus shot it at Connor and he fell over and passed out. A smile crept on his face. "Good." He grabbed Connor and carried him to his new layer, for the siring.  
He held Connor in his hands. Looked at his neck. Good thing he wasn't hungry. He bites it. His son tasted rather like a demon, but that didn't matter. He would soon be another kind of demon. Then he cut his own wrist. Angrily is seemed. He held it above Connors opened mouth and let it spill in.   
  
"You're going to have the full experience." He grabbed a shovel, made a hole. Put Connor in it. Covered it. This whole thing only took about five minutes. And it didn't seem read to Angelus, just another kill anyways.   
(Author Note: I would have spent more time on this moment of death for Connor, but I don't like Connor, or his hair, so I didn't want to take a lot of time on him. He is stupid, but necessary in my story. Now how did that happen?  
* * * * *  
The arrows glided right to their targets as Caranthir Culnámo, Amrod Culnámo, and Olwë Anwamanë fired from the three buildings surrounding a demon bar at Rome and 2nd. Caranthir was north and he was the ringleader of this attack. All there buddies where at different locations, and Legolas was searching for Angelus and Aerandir Anwamanë, who had been missing since their arrival.  
  
Caranthir brought down a demon exiting the bar, which gave the signal that the others now could fire. Amrod, was known for his swords, and missed all of the demons exiting by his side. He became uneasy looking at Caranthir, his brother and Olwë do so well at their kills.   
  
Bitterly, and soon regretfully, he stormed down the fire stairs on the left of the old brick building. Jumping fifteen feet at the end, but not falling off balance. He was a great warrior who trained at Elrond. A demon running from what seemed eternal fire of arrows ran past him screaming, "It's an army! Demon hunters!" Amrod found the demon to appear incredible weak and stupid so he went onwards letting the demon go.   
  
"Amrod! Legolas said no combat! We are not familiar with these creatures!" Caranthir called to his brother slicing off heads of demons. Caranthir could tell that there were to many demons for his brother and shifted his aim from the north exit to where his brother was, killing the demons that were on his back.   
  
Olwë took over Caranthir's exit as well as his own joyously. He found it extremely fun. With all the races off demons he just could not guess how the next one would die. But quickly more demons where escaping then he could kill  
  
"Caranthir get you exit covered now. I can not simply do it all!" He yelled over to Caranthir who nodded and fired back at his exit. Amrod continued his killing till a knife got him in the back. He pulled it out and heaved it back at the demon that did it.  
  
"Evil shall never win!" He whispered to be harshly. It was a final world.  
  
"No!" Caranthir ran off his building to assist his brother!  
  
"I am sorry brother."  
  
Olwë came over and laid his hand delicately on Caranthir's shoulder.   
  
"I finally understand what is driving Legolas to fight this battle. These creatures should die painful deaths!" Caranthir said being driven to insanity 


End file.
